


Red Wedding

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Disguise, Fake Marriage, Fontcest, Forced Bathing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Sex, Rough handling, Runaway Bride, Sans wears a dress, This was supposed to be one chapter and its gone off the rails, Undertale Saves and Resets, Wedding Planning, this story was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: Red was in the trash. Hungry and annoyed by passerbyers who wouldn't even give him a single glance. When suddenly a stranger walks up to him. Someone stares at him. Not with disgust or hate. He meets a smiley-faced skeleton monster, tall and rounded teeth. Papyrus,  who sizes him up and asks if he'd do a job for 200g.Red can’t refuse.
Relationships: Honey kustard, Honey mustard, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), US!Papyrus & UF!Sans & UT!Sans
Comments: 104
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

Red was in the trash. Hungry and annoyed by passerbyers who wouldn't even give him a single glance. When suddenly a stranger walks up to him. Someone stares at him. Not with disgust or hate. He meets a smiley-faced skeleton monster, tall and rounded teeth. Papyrus, who sizes him up and asks if he'd do a job for 200g.   
  
Red can’t refuse.   
  
The scary part is… he's partly sure this stranger is going to sell him to a gang but he's hungry and this cinnamon roll is offering him a meal and money. If this was really some black-market trading… and this stranger was going to double-cross him, Red wouldn't care. They would have to keep their merchandise alive and fed, right? At least going with the skeleton would fill his stomach.  
  
He agrees.   
  
Things move fast from that point on. Papyrus gleefully grabs him by the ulna- roughly pulling him from the trash and parades him out into the public street. Red sees a bunch of strangers. He nervously bumps into them. He feels their gaze staring at his filth and disgust paint their face. Papyrus pulls him over a fence and they enter a chappel from the back door.   
  
HIs firm grip on his ulna ensures Red can’t even escape if he wanted too. His hand grasps fruitlessly at the air in front of him and his feet struggle to keep up. He just stares at the strangers broad back- dressed in all black. The inside of the chappel halls smell sweet- like a gaarden of roses. It's a weird disconnect, until Red steps on small flower petals. He kicks them up between his bare toes as Papyrus pulls him deeper into the church halls.   
  
Suddenly they arrive at their destination- and he accidentally bumps into the back of this stranger when they stop so soon. It's the intersection of this hall and the next. Papyrus quickly looks left and right- making sure no one had seen him. Then he speeds up again, crossing the hall and opens a door - throwing Red inside.   
  
Red stumbles in the dark room, falling to his ass. All he can see is the hall and this stranger but that soon changes as Papyrus steps in the room and closes the door. Black darkness consumed them both.   
  
Red gulps. He can hear his own heart beat as his soul wildly flutters in his ribcage. Oh~ this was… ?   
  
He knew what to do already. He starts to shimmy off his pants for the stranger. The light comes on and he’s a little surprised the guy wants to do it in the bright light, but he wont raise a fuss about it.   
  
Papyrus flicks on the light switch and turns back to Red. “Take off your clothe- oh. Good.” He seems surprised Red is already stripping. His boots tap on the bare white and blue tiles as he impatiently waits for Red to undress.   
  
Red can’t understand why… This guy wanted a show right? Lights on, meant his this perve wanted to see everything. So Red shows him. He teases off his pants. Even though they are torn and shredded at the bottoms he can still shimmy them around his hips and sensually rock his body back and forth as he kicks off the pair of shorts. The cold hit his pelvis. This room was white and sterile and … Sans looks around for a bed but there isn't any. This was a bathroom.   
  
Whatever, this wasn't the first time he’d done it in a bathroom- at least this one looked clean, if he was bent over the toilet here it wouldn't be half as disgusting as the gas station bathrooms.  
  
He’s afraid to pull off his sweater. It's the only thing he has that reminds him of his brother. It's old and ripped and dirty like everything else … but he folds it nicely and pulls his head through the rest of his shirt. He’s completely bare. Every bruise, nick, scar, and blemish is beautifully on full display. “Like what you see- pal?”  
  
Papyrus has been tapping his feet. His stern expression looks Red up and down like a piece of meat. “It’s good enough.” He surges forward and grabs Red by his ulna against his will - pushing him back into the tub.   
  
Red lets out a yelp as the bottom of his skull crashes against the brim of the tub. But just a moment later cold water cascades over him. Red raises his arm up against the crude raindrops. The power of the showerhead was strong. It warms with time and starts to feel soothing on his bones.   
  
He tucks his legs under himself and blinks against the cascade of water sloshing over his skull. Red squints, brushing off water from his eyes and resigned himself to whatever role this sicko wantedBlurry-eyed, he sees Papyrus looming over him, - soap and a luffa in rubbing together to make it all bubbly and pretty.   
  
What was this… a fucking soap commercial? The thick smelling cherry body wash fills his nostrils with a dizzying smell. His stomach growls- not that this stranger cares. Papyrus pulls for his arm and scrubs up the bone in rough circles. Red flinches but remains still. The dirt and grime lift from his skin. Making brown sudsy little bubbles in the shower that quickly wash down the drain.   
  
Papyrus is in an extreme hurry. He grabs Red’s other arm and scrubs him down. Then he reaches for a leg- surprising Red with his strength as he is dragged forward and his head hits the bottom of the bath. He yelps again. He closes his eyes against the shower’s rain directly on him. Feeling more intense as this stranger’s hands scrub up and down his legs and then inside his pelvis.   
Red surges up with a surprising thrust at the luffa filling his whole pelvis. It pulls quickly through his sacrum holes- scratching at parts of the bone to remove quick blots of dirt and then papyrus scrubs at his spine - from the inside of his ribcage.   
  
Red’s breathing gets erratic as he’s lifted up and configured in different ways for this stranger’s sick needs. Red gasps. The fist in his ribcage is scrubbing at bone roughly-weaving in and out of his ribcage all the way to his neck. Red’s never felt more filled and violated before. … it's arousing in the worst way. His magic is starting to sputter - and try to form over the intrusion. But it just can't while Papyrus’s arm is lodged up his body like a spear through his center.   
  
Red submits himself to being moved like a doll. He’s washed all over and the strong water polishes his bones until they shine white again. It surprises even him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his bones this sparkling. It reminded him of the snow back home… back before monsters came to the surface and had to fend for themselves in a society of new rules and fucked up hierarchies.   
  
He pulls the blanket around his shoulders. Wet and warm. This was new.   
  
After a quick peek up and down the hall-Papyrus is quickly shoving him out of the bathroom and into another room. Reds wet feet slap against the wood floors and carpet - with only a towel around him he fidgets in the sudden difference in temperature from the bath to the hall to the next room.   
  
He left his jacket behind! Red wanted to complain… but this stranger was not letting up in the least. He bowed his head, sure he had to let go of it. Papyrus closes another door. Now they are alone together in a bedroom. This is more of what Red expected.   
  
He lets his towel fall down and shivers quietly in the cool temperate air of the bedroom. Somehow, without a layer of dirt on his bones, he felt even more naked than before.   
  
That’s when he’s blindfolded. Papyrus slips something over his eyes and Red’s breathing stops short. Panicking, for all of ten seconds before he sees light on the other side and whatever was pulled over his face is now pulled over him and his head pokes out the top half of a wedding dress.   
  
Red confusedly looks down at himself. Catching on quickly as he pulled his arms through the sleeves of the silken dress. The ruffles of the dress are pinned back in layers.   
  
Unlike a holy item of purity that a wedding gown was supposed to represent this dress looked like something from the old west. Worn by cheap hookers who were waiting to pay their tab with feverish nights of dicks and tricks. This wedding gown looked like a white saloon dress. And Red was the whore wearing it.   
  
He eyes himself in the mirror.   
  
The white wedding gown -even with its overly exotic ruffles, and layers of lace, and soft silks-doesn’t look trampy at all. It’s beautiful. Designed with a certain flair that makes Red’s bony form cater to every curve. It hugs him like an exact fit. He’s never seen himself look so… regal.   
  
In fact… he doesn't even recognize himself in the mirror. This kind of dress doesn't fit his personality at all. This was too pretty for him. Papyrus pulls out a set of heels and kneels down in front of him. Following the pattern… Red lifts one of his feet up, sliding it into the shoe. A perfect fit. He does the same with the other.   
  
Papyrus stands and walks around him. Like a vulture, he circles around Red trying to pick out his prey.   
  
Red feels really strange. Was this guy going to fuck him or what?  
  
He didn’t like not having layers on. His shoulders felt cold and exposed… but his upper arms were covered. The long dress, the lavish decorations. The face reflected in the mirror. He felt like an imposter in his own body.   
  
And then it hits him. With this weird out of body experience, he realizes this guy isn’t staring at him with the hungry eyes of lust. He’s looking for imperfections. Flaws. Defects. Scrutinizing Red down to the bone, not to undress him… but to play look alike.  
  
Papyrus sucks in his teeth. He goes to the nightstand and pulls out a makeup bag.   
  
With urgent precision, he starts to powder Red’s bones. He molds white polymer clay into the ridges and cracks. He sprinkles a blue powder over his cheeks- and between his joints.  
  
“Change your eye lights.” Papyrus finally speaks. It's the last piece to this puzzle. “Blue. Like the ocean.”   
  
Red raises a bone brow, but he’d gone this far… he could keep going. He hasn’t seen the ocean… but he remembered the blue waters of Waterfall. The blackish depths went on forever… but on the far off shore- caught between a light cycle of day and night there was a glimmer- a sparkle of blue on the horizon. He blinks his eyes quickly. Trying to blink away the color in his eyes like it was an eyelash.   
  
“More. Blue. Like … diamonds. They’re softer. Whiter. ” Papyrus rubs his chin. “Less contrast- more pigment.” He orchestrates Red like a tool. Red complies quickly trying his best to do as this guy was saying. Directions … orders… he could follow those. “Perfect.” Papyrus gives him a little smirk.   
  
Well… guess he was playing imposter now. Red sighs. 200g and a meal to play the part of a bride? Cheap. He wondered how long this act was supposed to play out. Who was the groom… did this job also apply to the wedding night? ...Did Red care?   
  
Red stuck out his bottom lip. Wondering. If this was a permanent gig… he wouldn’t mind being some guys wife for a shitty act. Sure he’d have to bone around sometimes but… He’d have a nice home… stable meals… that didn’t sound too bad.   
  
He pieced together some makeshift story to fill in the gaps this guy wasn't telling him. Maybe, the previous bride ran away. Guests had already gathered and this was some coverup to make a garbage monster like Red look like this bride.   
  
“Smile,” Papyrus asks. And the grin on his face falls when he sees Red’s jagged teeth like daggers -fillings and gold glinted tooth. “Close.”Papyrus pinches his brow. Disappointed at this almost perfect copy. “Lets not… smile during the procession. Or talk.”   
  
Red shut his jaw close with a pout. He didn’t think anything was wrong with his teeth. Were they bad? Back in his underground just about everyone had sharpened their teeth like this.   
  
His stomach growls. It's another imperfection in this illusion. And Papyrus, as promised, gets up and promises him something to eat. A thank you for his patience so far. “Stay here. I’ll grab you something to eat.”  
  
He stood up and went to the door but just as he did there was a knock. “Hey...Sansy… I know… it's bad luck to see the bride in their dress but...um. I was hoping to speak-” Papyrus opens the door. From the small gap, Red saw the groom on the other side. Unlike the stranger that picked him up, this skeleton looked... familiar.   
  
He didn’t have a round face. It was square and a bit… jagged. Jagged was good. Was he also from Underfell? He looked like Boss a bit. Without the scars and stunning jawline that made enemies cower.   
  
Oh.   
  
These were some alternate fucks, weren’t they? They weren’t just… familiar skeletons. That means Red was literally a body double for a runaway Sans. Red rolled his eyes in his head.   
  
He hated the surface. All the timelines and alternate versions of the underground converged when the barrier was broken. Now there were replicas of every fucking monster everywhere. Granted this was the first time he had run into … copies of his brother.   
  
Wait… did that mean. - He was getting married to-???!!

  
“...Papyrus?”  
  
“Yes?” “Yes?” the two respond at once. It's a bit freaky. The one that paid him throws his hands in the air. “Will you keep watch of him for a moment, I’m going to the kitchen.” He leaves with the same quick pace he’s had all day.   
  
Leaving the bride and groom alone.   
  
“...uhm.”An orange honey-colored glow spreads over his cheekbones as he stares at his bride to be. “You’re beautiful Sansy.” Red keeps his jaw closed. This was part of the act apparently. But he nods his head, accepting the compliment. “You’re brother looked really panicked. I haven't seen Rus like that before. When he ran out of here twenty minutes ago, I thought he was bailing on the wedding.”   
  
Heh… Red tried not to let the smirk fall on his face. So the bride jumped ship and the brother was left cleaning up? More and more of this story was coming together.   
  
The groom came closer. Red fidgeted a little. If his job was to play the part he had no clue what he was supposed to do when this monster was this close to him. If he kissed him to shut him up, the teeth might be a dead giveaway. If he tried to fuck the guy, well… that was a bit too soon. It would be suspicious. …This guy’s whole future just abandoned him. Red felt partly bad for the guy, he really didn’t want to be the one to break the bad news to him.   
  
“I… wanted to talk to you… about what you said last night. I gave it some thought.” Red nodded, holding his breath. Stars, he wasn’t a great actor at all but… he prompted the groom to continue. “I want us to have kids.”   
  
Red felt a lump in his throat.   
  
“I know it's not what you want… but… I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone but you. I want us to have a family. Settle down. We shouldn’t be afraid that ...a reset will take that away from us.”   
  
Resets? Wait- this guy knew about the resets? Red opened his jaw just a little, about to ask but quickly closed his mouth. Not just his teeth… but his voice too would betray his appearance.  
  
His fingers entwine with the grooms and it's brought to his mouth for a gentle skele kiss against his knuckles. “I promise you, Sans. It will be okay.”   
  
Red is luckily saved from a response. The door opens again. Papyrus’s haste is useful as he brings in a plate of horderves. Shrimps and little weenies in a blanket. It's not much but Red is grateful for anything to fill his tummy.   
“Okay, time to go.” Papyrus hums. He pats the groom on the back and scoots him to the door. “Sans isn’t ready yet.~ go wait outside!” He shoos Stretch away in a hurry, the other skeleton cant even get a word in before the door is closed on his face. Cinnamon can get away with anything with an innocent smile and a happy tone.   
  
But when the door is shut, and he turns to Red his face is the same blank slate he’s saw when he met him just a half hour ago. “...did you say anything to him?”  
  
“..n-no.”   
  
“Did he notice?”  
  
“No. He couldn't tell the difference. ” It's a bit horrible to admit. He feels like he’s heard part of an intimate conversation he shouldn't have. That poor guy wanted to start a whole family… If only he’d know he’d never get the chance.  
  
Papyrus sighs. Running around all this time must have been exhausting. He hands Red the plate with a warning. “Don’t dirty that dress.” Then he leans against the wall with his arms crossed. Papyrus gulps. “I’ll give you another 200g if you can make it through the whole ceremony without anyone being suspicious of this new… you.”   
  
Red raises a bone brow. “What happened to the real bride? Your brother?” He starts chomping down on the plate by shoveling it into his mouth with his bare hands. He has no grace or manners. He hopes the other is a good actor in front of a crowd.   
  
“Sans loves Stretch more than anyone else… but he… got scared. I think he needs some time to figure himself out. But outside this hall… there’s a lot of friends and family… waiting. They expect a wedding.”  
  
“And after?” Red’s voice hitched in a hopeful tone. “Is your brother coming back?”  
  
“...I dont know. He needs time to get his head straight.”   
  
Red hummed in thought and knelt to the floor. “I’ll do it for a 10,000g” He decides and rubs his crumby hands on the carpet and uses it as his personal napkin. When he comes back up, his posture is straight and his demeanor has changed. He looks confident, eager, and devilishly poised for something evil.   
  
Papyrus is on guard. “Don't get cocky. I found you in the trash.” He waggles his finger at the copy. Chastizing him for trying to be greedy. “200 to get through the wedding, 200 if no one suspects you. Thats our arrangement.Take it or leave it.”   
  
Red laughs bone brow raising at that “Do you really want to phrase it that way? Take it or leave it? Heh! And then what? … Leave all your guests confused about the runaway bride?”   
  
For once in his miserable life Red finds he’s in a position of power. And Papyrus suddenly shakes as he realizes his mistake too. He can’t just let this replacement get away too. Quickly he does a calculation. How can he pull 10,000g out of thin air? He furrows his brow trying to do some quick calculations… or make some empty promise to get out of this.   
  
But Red is already two steps ahead of him. “Don’t worry dear brother.” He loves how Papyrus grossly shivers with the title of brother coming out of someone else's mouth. “I dont need the cash now. See. I’m not going to run away, again. Heh. 400 gold is fair. And then I want 10,000 more for what comes after.” Red hums gleefully.  
  
Papyrus’s face squishes together. Confusion. “What are you saying?”  
  
“I’ll play the part of the bride of course.” Red agrees. He fluffs up his dress and takes his first few steps in heels. He stumbles at first, but after a quick walk in a circle he starts to get the feel for it. A little balance. It was nothing compared to the training camp hell Undyne made him endure. “And then for the next month, I won't just be any Sans. I’ll be your brother. I’ll be this... Stretch guy’s wife. Until your brother figures out whether he wants to come back or not. I’ll play the part of a perfect Sansy.”   
  
“10,000g?” Papyrus frowns. But just down the hall he can hear the organ music start up. He was running out of time. “Okay yes! It's a Deal.”  
  
Sans smirks, “I’m so happy to hear that brother.” 


	2. Familiar Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( -w-) Wowie. You guys really liked this one. I guess I'll have to continue it. ~

Red peeks out from behind the curtain and stares at the seated family. Tale monsters on the left, Swap monsters on the right. He stared for an uncomfortably long time at the imposters that made up his own underground. Apparently these common faces were close friends and family of the bridge and groom… but Red sadly couldn't identify any of them. Not by name at least. 

He knew the bunny woman who owned that metal shop in Snowdin. He never asked her name but she would sometimes cut him a deal on a new piece of armor whenever Boss needed something studded or remade. She was in the second row, apparently seated with her six children. Both sides down the aisle had a copy of her… so there must have been an equal amount of trust with her in both universes. 

There was that crocodile and cat pair… Red sometimes ran into them when he was running chores with Boss. He didn’t know they’re name, but he remembered their tag team tactics really well. They were a formidable opponent. But dusted all the same. Here they seem to be a couple. A lovey dovey couple. They sat together holding hands and squealing about something on their phones. 

Gerson was here. Sans was glad to see that old battle general still alive. But he… looked shriveled and soft. Like someone who had been spending his retirement glued to a park bench feeding little birds that come and go. 

There was another one of him. A Sans. He sat on the Swap side so he must have been the grooms brother. He had blue eyelights too. The copy did not have a single scar on him. He was cute with blue freckles and bright starry eyes. Even from here he could hear the copy’s unique Mweh heh heh laugh. 

Red ducked back behind the curtain. “Mweh...heh?” is that what a Sans sounded like? Maybe he should practice that. “Mweh heh… heh?” Papyrus is by his side- both hands arched in a tower front of his mouth as he let out a concerned and thoughtful tip. “If you do that again. I might slap you.” 

Red let out a snicker. “You’re a real cinnamon roll aren’t you, Rus.” he says sarcastically.   
“No. No nicknames. Sans calls me Papyrus. Sometimes he says bro.”   
“Bro? What, is he a surfer? Should I say Radical and Awesome too?” Red rolls his eyes. He looks back out to the front row where the bounding bundle of bones was happily talking to… who the heck was that... Undyne???

Red jumped back from the curtain.   
“Please dont ever say that. “ Papyrus pinches his brow. “My brother is… more laid back. Lazy. He’s very secretive… but he’s a good brother. The best thing you can do to act like him is leave your socks around and make messes everywhere you go.”

Red is just half listening, he’s still startled by the nerdy Undyne in the front row. Was he seeing things? He peeked back out. About to laugh his ass off when he saw the tied back hair in a pony tail. She had big ol’ framed glasses and kitty bandaids on her fingers. She was so lanky and tiny and thin. Red looked at her weak noodle arms and had to laugh. Papyrus pulled him back out. 

“Pay attention!” 

“I am” Red rolls his eyes. “Undynes a total nerd. There’s no real threat here. Who the heck is going to challenge me?” 

“This isn’t a battle! It’s a wedding. So can you please put your shoes back on and stop peeking out that curtain like some lunatic! Someone will see you!” 

Red growled. He stepped back into the uncomfortable shoes and fluffed his dress with a huff. “All you’ve told me about is how Sans acts with you. You’re his brother. Of course he’s laid back and casual when your home. You need to tell me how he acts with his friends… how he acts in public. Cuz all I know about the guy is he’s good at running away.” 

Papyrus bit his jaw together. “... I … dont know.” 

Red raises a bone brow. “You’re his brother. How could you not know?” 

“Sans doesn't really talk to me about other monsters.” Papyrus rubbed the back of his head. “He’s very popular. Almost all of the underground knows about him. He used to do stand up shows for his horrible puns and well… he doesn't bring any guests home. He doesn't stay out late with anyone except Stretch. Oh and Grillby… but he just gets drunk there and I have to pick him up and carry him home.” 

Red felt his jaw fall open. He wasn’t painting the best picture of this guy. So far Red understood this runaway bride was a coward, a drunk, a slob, and some sort of comedian. This was ridiculous. How was he supposed to improv with this mess? How could his own brother not know any of Sans’s habits or friends!? He thought other Au’s had this shit a lot more simpler than him and Boss. Being brotherly was supposed to come easy to these saps. They didn’t have to fight or kill or nothing.

If Red had to list things about Boss he could do it in a heartbeat. At work he was stern, his jaw was always clenched tight in a snarl and he gallavanted like he owned the place. He would go on daily rounds through the underground to check for trouble. He’d make anyone that didn't follow the kings law pay with their own dust. He wasn’t afraid to challenge any monster in a battle to the death. He would make others fear him through any means possible. Even humiliating his own brother in public was a fine way to get respect and ensure no one dared get the idea to use Sans as a weak link in the Terrifying Papyrus’s armor. 

Staying home was the one time Boss was finally able to relax and close his eyes. He enjoyed sipping tea and playing with a good puzzle. He loved to cook. He didn’t want anyone to know about it. He’d be mortified if anyone in the royal guard knew the feared Papyrus also made a lovely casserole. But that was a side only Sans saw. Those were his precious memories. Not the ruthless murderer the underground feared and looked up too.

So why was it so hard for Papyrus to say anything good about his bro? “Okay.” Red sighs, he’d have to come at this from another angle. “What does Sans do when Stretch is around?” He needs some sort of direction to know how to act around his pretend husband. But looking at Papyrus all he can see is the orange glow in his cheeks and the stunned silence. Finally there was a solid answer here, but the brother was too ashamed to say it. Red rolled his eyes...he had a pretty good idea what the blush was for. 

“Um… When Stretch is around… he usually closes his door and um…” Papyrus taps his fingers together to make some special bridge. Red watches with great amusement as the younger brother flusters around to avoid saying sex. “They have a uh… physical relationship.” 

“Great.” Red rolled his eyes. Maybe he’d have to meet the guy to learn how to act.. But for now he could only mimic and guess what was appropriate based off of the reactions from those around him. This might be tricky. Red was good at playing this game in public. But he’d never faked someone elses life before. 

Stretch was a special kind of vulnerable person right now… Tricking family and friends would be easy but him? Red kinda wished this Stretch guy was secretly a jerk. No monster talking so patiently and genuinely about their future together should have to put up with this shady guy Sans was made out to be. 

Papyrus’s reboot was a slow process, but he had to usher Red away from the curtain before he peeked outside a tenth time. It was a miracle no monster had noticed. “Listen.- you.” 

“You can call me Sans.”   
“I refuse. You are not my brother and our deal is -” He cuts his words short suddenly. The music in the room changes suddenly. Red recognizes this tone. This traditional old music was something that would make his skin crawl-if he had skin. “It’s starting. Quick Sans- get to the other side of the hall. I have to take my seat.” 

“Huh?” Red panicked. “How will I know what to do?? Aren’t you going to walk me down the aisle??” 

“Dad will do that. Just hurry~!” Papyrus quickly stepped beyond the curtain. Red couldn't ask another question, before his supposed brother took his seat among the other guests.

“... who the fuck is dad?”


	3. One kiss can change everything

The music was beautiful as it echoed off the high chappel ceiling and lofted back down into Red’s hollow head. The organ piano had a robust chime that made these halls same old and angelic. It reverberated against his ribcage and the sound swelled within him to heighten his nerves.

Even though he’d struck such a great deal, Red still couldn't help his heart from beating so fast. There was a combination here that was making his head ache with a small hum. It was the loud music. The uncanny guests. The fact he was going to be marrying a copy of his brother. The strange truth that he woke up this morning in a garbage bin and now he was waiting to walk down the aisle and roleplay into the life of some other monster he didn’t even know.

Red gripped the bouquet in his hands tightly. Tighter than he ever thought possible.

The pink and white hydrangeas complimented the blue shadow makeup on his bones. The real bride might have been swelling with the joy that comes on this special day… but Red felt like vomiting. This overly sweet union was itching his nose. Bouquet in his hands, petals on the floor, vines and rows of flowers wrapped around the pillars and banisters on every surface.

...plus.

The goopy half melted monster on his arm. His dad. This amalgamation of a monster was nothing special, and yet Red felt like he knew him. He felt his piercing gaze and floating hands somewhere resonate deep deep down in his soul and it made him want to puke. He looked familiar. But not familiar enough to know who the heck this was. Red didn’t have a Dad. Boss Didn’t have a Dad. They were orphaned in Snowdin. So the heck was this supposed to be??!

“ I̸̗͖̩̲̘͙͘͠'̡̡͉͇̬͜ͅM̢̜̻̠͎̞̣̺͎̘̯̗͙̥̪̘̕͘͢ ̨͍͇͚̙̙͙͉̟̮͎͖̠͉̗̯̦̜͞͠S̵͡͏̥̝̣͖̣̞͙̬̱̥͡͠O̴̩̙̤͍͜͢͞ ̵̛̭̭͙̗͕̜̘̗͇̺̞͇͝P҉̢͔̝̗̣͉R̴̷̘͓̭̯̺̘̭͇͚͉̕O̴͏̷͖̖̼̳͓̯̙̮͙͎̯̻͖̕ͅͅU̸̢̖̞̼͎͖̳̩̭̠̻̮͘͝D̸̨̩̹̩̳͉̕,̵̝̭̞̟͙̠͎̭̘͢ ̡̻̯̮̜̣̲̼̤͔̰͞S̸̺̪̖̟̙̤̝̤̙̯̕A̷̴̷̛̬̥̳̗͇͟N̨͖͉͕̻̞͍̤͠S̷̸̢̡͖͇̠͍͉̞̩͙̝̝͓̗͢.̕͠͏͖͔̗̣̰͎̬̺̹̝̟̙͚̳ ̶̡͍͙̪̹͝͞I̷̶̛͈̪̙̞͢ ̸̵̧͚̖̬̯̘̰͇̟̼͎̭̗͈̭C̨͏̵̻̖͚̳̺͉̹̤͚͔̠̫̲͙͈̮̩̣̹A̧̝̻̙̟͎̰̤̟̤̜̰͉̱͎̣̯̥̭̕Ṋ͚͕͜͟T҉̡̰̳̙̬̫̤̜̭͈̘͜͢ͅ ̴̷̨̳̤͇̻̻̠̦̣̣̲̖̙̣͙̦̪͢͟ͅS͠͏̠͎̣̱T̛̟͇͈͎͈͔͍̹̳̰̭̭ͅO҉̵̸̠͈̙̖̻͔P̛͚̗̦̳̪͖͢͠ ̯͔̭͕͝Ç͖̝̯̟̬̣̗̗̙̖͚͎͕̰̫̯̯̥͢͟͝R̨̺͖̮̗̳̼̖̭̗͖̬͖͟͡ͅY̯͖̗͟͢͞ͅI̴̝̮̪͚̟̥̣͍̻̣̬͘N̴͏̘͙̻̘̥̱̖͝G̵̼͕͙̪̯̳͇͙̜͚̲̰ͅ.̵̶̨̩̜͇̮͖̖͈̺̖͓͠” “

Red nods his head. “Mmm?”

He makes the slight sound in his throat without opening his mouth trying to shake this monster’s goop off his side. How was it liquid AND a solid?! He wiped it off his dress and it balled up into itself- just being reabsorbed back into its body like it was something that came naturally.

He’d get this over with already. This slimeball was starting to make him really uncomfortable. It's summoned hands were bringing it a box of tissues to blow its nose into and Red swore for a moment he could see those hands holding a scalpel. There was a flicker in his vision that made Red jump to a fighting position, gripping the flowers tight, only to realize he’s being jumpy for no reason. He releases a deep sigh he didn’t know he was holding.

The choir music swelled, and Red knew it was his que to step past the curtains when the glob pulled his arm. With a gulp, Red slowly stepped forward in his heels. Each step, agonizingly slow. With the goop Gaster on his arm his balance was semi pulled to one side. But through it all Red remained poised and beautiful. At the end of the aisle, the Dadster sat down in the front row. And Red, regal, beautiful, dressed in all white and dolled up as much as he could be... took a glance at Stretch.

His face looks orange and scraped up. It's not the sprinkle of magic rising to his bones in a deep blush, it's the burnt orange rash of someone whose been crying into a roll of toilet paper. The itchy rough brand that left pieces behind when someone blew their nose into it.

Why was he crying? Did he know??

Red’s soul sinks into the pits of his being. The poor sap smiles at him. Watches, this fake Sans step up awkwardly in heels onto the final steps of the platform and come on stage with him. Red gulps. He blinks quickly to make sure his eyelights are still blue. The foreign pulse of magic in his eyesockets had a distinct feeling of something being in his eyes. He smiles in return, keeping his jaw cinched shut as he parallelled Stretch on the stage. Nothing between them but this tough tension and a priest.

“We are gathered here today… to celebrate the union of these these two houses.” The priest catches Red a bit off guard. He didn’t know who to expect… but a human wasn’t even on his fucking radar. He wondered if this was a friend of either the bride or groom… and why the slanty eyed freak looked familiar. Holy stars… it couldn’t possibly be…?

He felt slack jawed from looking at Frisk, careful and cautious about keeping his mouth shut as the kid went on reading from the book. Shit. That was one hell of a growth spurt if the kid was taller than him now! How old was the human. Fuck, he forgot they aged differently from monsters! Was this the human from Stretch’s underground? They weren’t holding a knife or nothing … so maybe this humie was a sweetheart like the rest of the freaks gathered on the grooms side of the room.

“The groom has written his own vows.” Red snapped his attention back to reality, having to tear away his attention from this tall and well groomed adult kiddo- back to Stretch who clears his throat and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. Red can see the hastily written pen marks from here- the many times this monster has crossed out and rewritten something in a nervous jumble.

“Sans.” Stretch gulps. He looks him right in the eye and Red is not sure at all what he should be doing with himself. He grins a bit, grasp tightening on the bouquet until he can hear the stems starts to twist and break apart. “Before I met you, I was a mess.” He trembles as he reads from the shred of paper. “I was wrapped up in my own depression and every day felt like it was the same.” He looks up at him and Red forces a smile to his face. “Heh. It was.” Ha. yeah. This guy knew about resets or something. But that didn’t seem like a thing to joke about. Especially with the source of that fucking nightmare acting as the priest to marry them off. Red’s eyebrows raised in concern. Oh fuck.. If Stretch was giving a speech did he have to give one too? He didn’t know. That other Papyrus didnt tell him!!

“Back then, my brother was the only thing that could make me smile. And then you came along… and lit up my whole life. You have been part of my family ever since that day. And I want to keep smiling into our future too. It's a beautiful day outside. Here on the surface… birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these… I can’t help but fall in love with you all over again.”

Fuck. Red was sweating bullets. How the fuck was he supposed to follow a speech like that?! Was he even allowed to talk? He didn’t know how weddings were supposed to go. Ain't no one in Underfell ever got married before. Well… Asgore did. The King and Queen’s coronation were a lot different than this run down wedding hall.

“And now the bride will share her own vows.”

Who the fuck was her?! What kind of bullshit pronouns was his double running around with? Fuck. Red winced. He’d never humiliate himself enough to go by a feminine pronoun! … Though the dress was pretty nice. Roomy too. Oh wait. What the fuck was he supposed to do be doing? Suddenly everyone was looking at him and Red missed the que when he was supposed to act like a fucking normal person.

“Um..” Red gulped. He tried to avoid the heavy stares on his left from the two rows of invited guests. He only stared at Stretch. This guy he didn’t know was 100% giving him his devoted attention and Red was intimidated by that loving gaze. He gulped again. He kept his mouth as tight at possible. Mumbling words without moving his mouth too much.

“I’ve … never met… a more honest monster before.” Red clenches his teeth. “I’ve never really had anyone look at me the way you do. And being here with you… I… feel like something… I never knew I needed… is … happy?” Red blushed. This sappy talk was too much for him. But something must have resonated because Stretch’s whole expression suddenly changed. His staring at him looked a lot different than the intimate way he’d been staring before.

“Then by the power of DETERMINATION~ I now pronounce you two married! You may kiss the bride~♥” Frisk takes a wide step back- and Stretch takes a wide step forward. Red flinches. A Papyrus has never jumped that quick on him unless he was getting a good beating. He tried to stay his damnist still though as Stretch’s arms wrapped around him and bent down. Mouth next to his-

“... You’re not Sans. Are you.” It was whispered across his mouth. Looking to anyone else like a celebratory kiss. The guests rose to their feet and clapped in awe. Some cried. Confetti started raining down between both of them. Red felt a lump in his throat- caught.

Yet to his surprise, the mouth came across his own. Hot and wet.It opened his mouth. A Tongue explored across the sharp tresses of his teeth. Somewhere in the audience someone made a wolf whistle. But still the crowd applauded with congratulations. And when Stretch pulled back- having his fill. Red was left panting and breathless from a kiss alone.

Fuck.

He wanted more.


	4. Liars~

Red wasn’t sure what was going on as he was shuffled from one event to another. He tried his best to smile and wave to the crowd of friends and family he hardly recognized. 

Acting here wasn’t much different from how it was back in his underground. The key difference was that instead of a toothy grin to make low lives turn the other direction, Red had settled for a tender sweet smile to make guests come near. 

And oh boy, did they come near. Time and time again people who congratulate them with long handshakes and hugs much too long for Reds liking. 

But he could endure the torturous hugs and sentimental touchy feely crap. The worst part about the wedding had to be that he was wearing a dress. How was this acceptable clothing? There wasn’t any space for pockets! What the heck was he supposed to do with his hands?!

Red had no idea what to do, so he squeezed the bouquet tight. It was a safety line for Sans. A little measurement that allowed for guests to gauge how close they came to him without bumping into the flowers. Shoulder to shoulder was fine. But Red was getting sick of these suffocating hugs. 

Later, when he had to throw the flowers away to the crowd of waiting ladies, he felt nervous and empty without something to do with his hands. Fuck. would it look weird if he put his hands in front of his lap? Someone might think he was hiding a stiffy. Hands on the hips? Too arrogant… he wasn't going to cowboy his way out of here. Hands on his stomach… they might think he was sick. Hands at his sides? Robotic.. Uncomfortable. 

Stretch seemed to know what torment was going through his head. He grabbed his gloves hands in his own and helped the skeleton calm down a bit. But Red was even more nervous now that he knew the groom knew. Why was he helping? Why was he wearing that same fake smile that Red was wearing. It turned him up inside. 

Were all the papyrus's able to lie so well? Maybe that's why boss was able to leave so easily too. 

Rus was there to help him through parts of traditions he didnt understand. The skeleton made some discreet gestures from the front row of the family that Red was able to decipher. 

But other times he was completely out of the loop with these odd traditions. Like how the Father had shared the first dance. Red grimaced again, forced to be in contact with the slimeball that was his Dadster. 

Luckily, the monster seemed much more… solid than before. Perhaps his tears had made him runny earlier, but now he appeared tall with legs that held him upright as he danced. Red wasnt familiar with dances, and he kind of swayed along with the music. But that seemed to be enough.

And when the song ended, Dadster passed his hand onward to his next dance partner. But Stretch was hesitant to take it. Stretch’s hand was so much larger than his own. Red felt a bit better with the familiar hand to hold. 

Two liars in the middle of the room, slow dancing to a song. 

Red cut into the cake and served guests and the hall was filled with laughing monsters and the murmurs of a dozen different conversations going on at once. He and Stretch and the rest of their close family sat at a table in the front. That Cinnamon roll was on his left, and stretch was on his right. He was squashed between two fakers. It should have come as a relief. He didn’t have to pretend in front of them. But he did have to hold his poise and breath and wonder what each of them were thinking now that he knew they knew. And Stretch knew but thought Cinnamon didn’t know. And Cinnamon knew but thought Stretch didn’t know. Fuck he just wanted his money… Red poked at his cake. 

He was really hungry still… but his stomach didnt feel like digesting the gooey cake. He might just vomit it up again. This acting stuff was tougher than he thought. 

Stretch picked up his fork. “I’ll feed you.” He hums with his fake smile. His eyes were dangerous though. For the first time since coming on the surface, Red felt an innate fear in the pit of his bones. The honey-glowing bastard was hiding something evil behind those half slitted eyes.

Red gulps. Should he play along with this? Was this also part of a wedding tradition? Rus gripped his shoulder, suddenly pulling him back. 

“My brother isn’t feeling too well. I dont think thats a good idea-”

“Oh, don't be silly Cinny, my wife loves sweets. Dontcha Sansy?” There comes that sickly sweet hum again. Red trembled. This one was a lot more like Boss than he gave him credit for. He could hear the undertones of a demand from a mile away.

The fork hovered in front of him. So while the two bickered about what was best for Sans he quickly opens his mouth and chomps down on the cake. Did this make him happy? Will they shut up now? 

Besides the glint of his teeth, confirming what Stretch already knew, Sans glows a lil red as flavor intensely fills his mouth. Out of nowhere his tongue suddenly manifests, wanting to seek out this sugary confection.

Oh sweet fucking paradise~ Red holds his face between his hands, trying to hide the fact his pulse of magic was showing. All the while chewing with an absolutely dazed face. Creams and sugars and soft spongy cake adored his tongue. He was in love with the cake~♥ stars it was sooo~ good! 

He wanted another bite. He was salivating and humming happily as the cake turned to mush in his mouth. “Mnn~” He held his cheeks. Making a real smile for the first time all night. 

Stretch’s face fell blank. Eagerly he held out another forkful for Sans. And his wifey eagerly bit down another bite with such a happy face. This… This was his new favorite thing now. He watched with adoration as this trash monster enjoyed another pillowy bite of cake. “You’re cute.” He says with a small smirk. He pokes Red’s cheek, playfully, stuck staring at the monster with newfound amusement. 

But Rus was bitter, kicking him under the table. A small nudge to make sure he hides those monstrous teeth. Red cupped the front of his mouth as he chewed. Trying to hide how wonderful this cake was. 

The evening passed smoothly~ and at the end of a long banquet, making idle chat across the table and nodding and making various mumbles at family he didn’t know, at long last Stretch and him were alone. 

Stretch closes the door. The lights were dim. Rose petals scattered the floor and the bed. Red was pushed down. His white dressed laid all around him. 

Stretch got on the bed too and hovered above him. Loosening his tie and throws it somewhere into the darkness. 

Red’s soul was beating so fast. He didn’t think he could feel embarassed about sex after everything he’d been through, but somehow doing it with this guy made his face light up like gyftmas morning. 

“So...” the double hums, a hand makes its way up Red’s thigh, pulling the leg up over his hip. “...how long are you going to play my wife?” His eyes glow dangerously in the dark light. “Or should we keep playing?"


	5. A Lovers Embrace

Red gulps. He lets a toothy grin fall over his face. “I get paid either way.” 

“...Paid?” Stretch scowls. “Cinnamon.”

“Heh… is that what you call him? I thought the same thing.” Red laughs, but he’s still blushing like a teenager. Especially since Stretch is still hovering over him with a sly hand up his thigh. Red didn’t think he’d still feel shy doing this, but a copy of his brother had narrow seductive eyes set on him and it sent a chill through his spine. 

A forbidden fruit.

“So where is Sans?”

“Right here.” Red lets out a nervous chuckle. “A Sans, anyway.” He lets his tongue stick out a little, showing the cherry colored nub against the front of his teeth. “Does it make a difference?”

Stretch looms over him. Orange eyes blazing. “It does. Your magic disgusts me.”  
Red hitches a breath, about to make a comeback when the copy comes closer. He presses his teeth right up against Red’s and bites.”Nnn!” Red winces his eyes shut, feeling a little blood beed up at the tip of his tongue. “Ouch, that hurts.” 

“Quiet. You’re my wife right? You can take a little tough love.” 

He wonders if the other skeleton really meant that, especially with his hand caressing his thigh. Rubbing in small circles like he was trying to lul Red into a false sense of security. Even with the threat clear as day, Red melts with the feeling, his magic starts to coalesce in places still hidden by the wedding gown. 

This was his fate wasn't it? It was always the same no matter who he met. His one asset was always going to be his body. He knew exactly what he was getting into when he double downed on Papyrus’s offer to play this role. His consent is a tired small sigh from his mouth as he lies back on the soft mattress with a thud. Going limp the moment his skull is betwixt the pillows. “Then go ahead. Use me.” 

Red closed his eyes tightly,waiting for the other to make a move.The air around them both was almost suffocating in the long wait for touch. But instead of a wetness between his legs he feels a wet plop drip down onto his face. Risking a peak he opened an eye and looked out at the Pap above him. 

He was crying. 

Red squirmed out from beneath him and got to his knees. “You… um? You okay pal?” 

Stretch's tough guy act was falling apart as tears escaped him. "..." He opened his mouth and closed it like a fish. Wanting to say words but immediately regretting them. 

At some point he just pounces on Red again. Red blinks dumbly as he's held in a tight embrace. A minute ago he was raring to go with his ecto body formed and his will hardened, but now that the guy was clinging to him like a drunken toddler Red's interest disappeared. 

Come to think of it... had he ever been hugged before? 

He looks out at the room from over this stranger's nape of neck. He was being squeezed so tight, feeling hot tears scorching his shoulder blade . Stretch made some incomprehensible sounds as the flood gates really hit him hard and he cried his name while holding the imposter tightly.

Red shook his arm free of where it was pinned between them and offered a pitiful tap on the others back. He'd never had to console a monster before. Not genuinely. 

He remembered Alphys would sometimes cry uncontrollably after binging some pissy anime. Back then Red just laughed and ignored her, opting to walk around her lab to find whatever he came for. 

Other times... Boss would cry. He'd hear the pained sobs from behind his brother's bedroom door. He didn't know what to do. If he knocked... Boss would surely just be angry at him for disturbing him. Or he'd be humiliated to have been heard. Or he'd outright deny it. He hadn't seen Boss really cry since he was a babybones. 

Monsters just... didn't show that kind of weakness to one another. So when Stretch was holding him so tightly now... Red had no fucking clue what to do.

"Um..." He's terrible at reading the room. “We can have sex now, ya know?”


	6. Arranged Marriage

He looks like him. 

It’s more than just the fact he was a Sans. He has that same dead eye worn expression.

The makeup that Cinnamon had meticulously powdered on his face and joints was fading. That beautiful dark blue color, like the deepest ocean trench, was starting to look more and more like the rolling tide. Bouncing light off the surface and blending into the white of sky. Or bones in this case. Underneath the makeup, red lies shine through like the first rays of sunrise on the horizon.

Red was the color of his magic. The color of lies. Deceit. Adultery. 

It was beautiful. Cute. But a horrible reminder that he monster beneath him, was not Sans. This imposter was not the monster he came to love. And now that the ceremony was over, he had no one else to pretend for. He didn’t have to hold it together… and pretend to smile to get through these awkward photos that would end up in the family scrap book forever. It would have been easy to deny the imposter the moment he saw that apple candy blush. Stretch knew the truth in an instant. 

Sans left. 

This imposter wearing his dress, faking his magic, taking his place, wasn’t his beloved. 

He grimaces at the copy. He can’t believe Cinnamon would pay for an actor to replace Sans at the wedding… but even worse is paying this stranger to sleep with him. Did Cinnamon think he wouldn't find out?

His soul pinches. Staring at the others' faces felt ...wrong. He wanted so badly to know where Sans was. What he was up too? Did he even talk to him at all today? At what point did he leave? Was it last night when they fought? Was it this morning? 

Stretch feels like he’s been crying for such a long time. His arms wrap around the slender frame beside him and the skeleton in his lap his hushed in silence. There is a gently pat on his back from where the imposter is attempting to console him, but all Stretch feels is the hollow echo reverberating in his ribcage. 

The copy is nothing like Sans. He’s nothing like his brother either. 

He can tell this version of Sans is a slut just by the way he rolled his hips into his touch earlier. When Stretch’s hand rested on his thigh, the monster was rocking more and more into him. Needy. And even after Stretch broke down and leaned in to hug him, this imposter was still wondering when they were going to do it. Stretch hugged the mini Sans tighter and then let him go.

“Thanks.” He rubbed at his eye sockets with the back of his hand. “I… just needed a good cry to feel like myself again.” He raises his eyes to look at the imposter Sans one last time. “...You should take off that dress… before it gets ruined. Sans will want that back.” He gets up from the bed and opens up a closet where lines of Sans’s clothes hang neatly. Identical blue sweaters are on one end… and tacky pun shirts are on the other. He pulls them from the hangers and lays them out on the bed. 

“Huh?” Red is still confused. “...I can stay?! Don't you want to kick me out??? … I’m not.. him.”

“... I know.” Stretch sighs.He rubs the back of his neck. His soul still feels tender … but right now, all he wants to do is get out of this tux and take a nap. Maybe tomorrow Sans will call him and explain.

~~~

Red sat up in bed when Stretch disappeared to another room. The other skeleton didn’t seem to be angry at him despite knowing who he was. The copy of Boss was a bit more of a crybaby than he imagined, but he did have a dark side. He still felt the bite on his tongue, it hurt. 

He pooled the clothes into his lap, looking at the other Sans’s horrible fashion sense. The shirt in his arms had a picture of a mushroom that said ‘I’m a fungi.’ Red stared at the shirt for a solid minute trying to figure it out. 

He changed into the clothes anyway. They were more of his usual style. Shirt and sweatshirt, with shorts. He was glad to be rid of the dress, but hung it up politely with the spare hangers available. 

Red ventured out into the hall when he was done. Looking at this place that the newly weds were supposed to share. So far, only the bedroom looked to be fully unpacked. The hall was still full of boxes and the kitchen too was stacked with the familiar cardboard. This was a one floor home on the surface with windows facing the glow of sunset. A real sunset that left warmth on his bones. Red looked around a bit at the portraits on the wall. It looked like they were still unpacking… 

It's a wonder why the guy left him at the alter. They had already moved in together. 

Red felt a bit nervous exploring as he got to see more and of these two in photos. Their life together looked pretty cozy. Red kinda wished he had that kind of relationship with someone. Even in the pictures with their brothers they looked all friendly and smiley. 

He hears Stretch come back out and turns to see him. The skeleton is half dressed in pajamas and a black tee. He still has a wet towel around his neck from his shower. Currently he’s trying to get a bit of water out the back of his skull, but he approaches Red with a saunder and steals the photo from his hands. “Oh.. this is my bro, we call him Blueberry. You saw him at the wedding.” 

Red nods. “...He seemed nice.” It's not exactly what he wants to say… but then again, he’s not sure what he should say with this copy. He didn’t kick him out, so that was a start somewhere. “Cinnamon… is … the other guys brother?” Red checks in with him, just to make sure. A small nod confirms it. “He didn’t tell me anything about … Sans.” It felt so weird to say his own name. “Actually… he didn’t really know what you and Sans talked about. He mentioned you guys had sex alot. So I dont mind filling that role if you want to fuck-” Red suddenly feels the aura of a terrifying monster beside him. He snaps his eyes up to look at Stretch, seeing the others magic glow steadily in one eye. Was he angry?? Red nearly jumped back. 

“Don't ever say something like that again.” Stretch scowls at him. The frame he is holding cracks in his hands. There is a splinter of wood that pops out and clatters to the floor. The sound seems to snap Stretch back to reality. He sighs, and bends to the floor to pick up the shattered piece. He puts them both on the desk with an apologetic pat. “Sans… and I …” his voice seems to die out a bit. But it returns with a passion when he announces. “Sans is coming back!” He grinds his teeth to look at the imposter. “So… you’ll just stay here until he does. Okay?”

Red shrugs. “Sounds good to me.”


	7. Newly Weds

Red never imagined this kind of easy going life for himself. He woke in the afternoons to the smell of something delicious wafted under his nose. When he opened his eyes, Stretch would be serving him lunch. They sat together to eat. 

They watched movies and laughed together. Stretch was quite the punster. And Red never got the chance to laugh so loud to the point where he started crying. His ribs hurt and the widest smile cracked across his face. He felt safe enough to let down his guard. 

Even though this had started as one big rouse, Stretch was more than willing to play along. It paid off when friends and family visited for more congratulations. Though visits never lasted long and ‘Sans’ didn’t speak it helped to save him the embarrassment of explaining things to his folks.

When Blueberry came over, Stretch dashed across the livingroom, to the tv, and put on any MTT episode before his bro caught wind of anything. The hyper little brother would flop to the sofa with eyes glued to the screen. 

When Cinnamon came over >>...  Stretch grit his teeth, unsure why the Papyrus was still lying. Thinking he didn’t know. So he and Red had a little performance of their own. Tricking the trickster. It worked out for Red, who got paid with a small discreet envelop and a pat on the shoulder. He would quickly help Red with his makeup again before it faded. Red even learned a thing or two about how to apply it himself. Cin didn’t say anything about his missing brother. And from the dark circles under his eyelights, he probably was worried too. 

Stretch took to the patio to smoke. He hadn’t done it in such a long time… but there were a lot of weird feelings mixed in his gut. He just wanted a relief from the stress. It turned out to be a great connection for the two. Red joined him on the balcony and they shared a smoke. 

He helped Stretch unpack. Avoiding asking too many things about the boxes. Sometimes Stretch would get a bit edgy about going through Sans’s boxes. He was sure the skeleton was coming back… and tried to keep his stuff to the side.

When Stretch went out for groceries he came back to find Red asleep in the hall. When he was sleeping he really did look … cute. Stretch picked him up and carried him back to their bedroom so he could get a good night's rest. From then on, Red just slept there instead of on the sofa. 

“...So? …What was your underground like?” Stretch asked one day out of the blue. He half expected the answer. The white clay Cinnamon had used to fill in the chips and cracks on the skeleton had only lasted until his next bath. Red had learned to reapply it... but what was the point if he wasn’t heading out. At home he felt most comfortable as himself. Jagged, cracked, scars, and all. Stretch kinda liked that about the guy. He was comfortable being himself and his scars were beautiful. Littering his body like small decorative vines. 

“ _Heh_.” Red shrugged. “Y _ou don’t wanna know_.” And he went on about his day. But when he threw the same question back at Stretch the skeleton was more than excited to share. He told him about his little brother blue and about their father and his time meeting Sans and falling in love with him. The time Cinnamon and his brother exploded their kitchen. He told him about how nice it was to be in Sans’s company because they both had lived through resets and thats when it clicked for Red. 

It took a couple weeks… but he finally opened up after hearing so many of Stretch’s stories. He talked about his underground too. He talked about his resets. And the genocidal maniac of a human that kept plaguing the underground. He talked about Boss.

And then he got a bit quiet. The brim of his eye sockets filled with tears and Stretch pulled him into a big hug and told him how brave he was to share and how wonderful he was and how his brother would be proud of him now. He told him things will be better. Even if Red didn’t believe it. Red sobbed into his arms until he fell asleep. 

The next morning he felt a bit awkward about the midnight chats. But … something was different too. There was some sort of trust built up. As little as it was. Talking about his past… felt a little lighter. 

He and Stretch started to get a bit closer. It started with a few hand holdings and shoulder leans. When he felt sad, Stretch started to pick up on those small ticks and offered him warm hugs. When Stretch was sad, Red would throw a pillow at him and laugh. And he’d throw it back and chase the nuisance through the house. Red smirked. He wasn’t good with the touchy feely crap, but he had his own way of getting Stretch out of his sadness. 

One day they were watching tv and Stretch leaned over and gave his skull a small peck of a kiss. Red looked up at him, retreating from the sofa a bit as the shock settled in that Stretch liked him. He liked him more than just a friend. He tried to think of it as maybe the Papyrus saw him as a little brother too. But …there was a lingering doubt in his head. A buzzing voice that nagged at him. 

Was it possible someone _loved_ him? …Did he love him back? 

He returned that innocent kiss to Stretch ten fold. He kissed him deeply like they had done on their ‘wedding day’. Stretch didn’t pull away. An open mouthed sloppy kiss started. Tongues dancing, breath shaky. Red was somehow pulled into his lap and the movie they were watching was forgotten. 

Clothes piled in the hall. Two very confused house mates were stripping as they feverishly kissed on their way to the bedroom. Only for Stretch to cock block himself. He banged his head against the bathroom door and locked himself in. Apologizing. Not just to Red. But to Sans.    
  
He shouldn't be feeling this way. Sans was going to come back any day now. He loved Sans. He wanted to start a family with Sans. What the heck was he doing cheating on him?    
  


“Did… I do something wrong?” Red asked from the other side of the door. And Stretch shook his head back and forth quickly, unheard. He pulled his hands around his skull and clutched at his head. 

“I love Sans.” He whispers. “I love Sans.” He says to himself. Unsure if it's fact… or if he’s trying to convince himself. 


	8. Sans comes back

Red sat outside the hall, a bit depressed that things had ended up this way.Stretch was just starting to warm up to him and he ruined it all! Of course he ruined it. He ruined everything he did. Red clutched his knees in close to himself and sat in a puddle of self misery. 

Maybe he shouldn't have held out that hope that someone liked him back. He was a  _ thing  _ to be used and thrown out after all. Even his own brother abandoned him after his use was over. Red sighed.

It was foolish to think Stretch would like him. Stretch just saw him as Sans. A replacement. He was confused and… hurt. 

His mere existence was mocking Stretch with the same face of the person who left him. Cinnamon had paid him for his disguise. It wasn’t like he was going to get any more out of it. Red had milked this job for as long as he could. 

Wiping at his tears he got up from the ground and decided he’d leave. He’d spent enough time in this home to overstay his welcome. He shouldn't even be  _ here _ . 

With the fresh rejection buzzing in his head, he grabbed his things and quietly left But to his shock there was someone blocking him at the front door. Standing wide eyed, surprised and confused, stood his mirror reflection. Sans. 

“...???” Sans’s face squishes down to the size of a raisin. Staring at his duplicate was jarring and not the face he was hoping to come back too. It brought with it a whole bunch of questions and a creeping doubt. 

Red’s soul leapt up in shock and squeezed at his throat. His eyes were darting up and down over the monster. Almost as though studying him. Watching his mannerisms and noting the performance he’d yet to put on. The real thing in front of him was… a mass of quivering bones. They both stared at each other with a horrible hatred filling their souls, a single thought on both their minds. 

_ ‘I’m being replaced.’ _

Twitching upon his skull, a smile forces its way across Red’s mouth. Defensive. Polite. Before he begins to break down, he takes a wide step back and opens the door to the stranger. “P-please come inside.” Red feels like an idiot as soon as he says it. To welcome a monster to his own home must have been a terrible insult. 

The brimming smile becomes even more stretched as he forces himself to be friendly, even though a cold sweat starts to prickle up at the back of his neck. The monster steps through with an unfamiliarity with the home. It looked so much different when everything was unpacked. 

Sans slings down his bag and points an offending finger in the way of a stranger cosplayed as him. “so… who the heck are you?”

An odd feeling of imposter syndrome fell among them both as they stared at the double. And it only got worse when Stretch came out. 

He jumps at seeing the two in the living room. “s...Sans!!!?!” Both skeletons freeze up and look at Stretch with a terrible feeling clawing at their chest. 

The two hug and make up instantly. Stretch gets to a knee and Sans jumps into his arms. A sloppy confused tear filled apology is mumbled by both of them. The only discernible words outside of sorry is a mournful “Welcome back” as kisses are peckered among them. 

Across the room, Red clutches his chest. Something felt tight. Horribly tight, watching the two so close. It sickens him to watch these two make up and make out without as little as an explanation. He wants to leave. 

While the two are distracted he nudges his way to the door but stretch stops him with a small hiccup of a yell. “W-wait Red!” Sans seized up after hearing his lover call another skeletons names. He sends a death glare across the room. “Don't go. This is your home too.” 

“Too?!” Sans grits his teeth. 

“Too?” Red sounds hopeful. 

“Of course!” Stretch gets up, away from his lover and returns to his wife. His fake marriage with Red was real after all. “This is Red. Red, this is Sans.” 

Yeah… they could both tell by looking that this wasn't going to go well. 

Stretch scratches the back of his neck. “Um… we have a lot to talk about.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (=w=;;) Hmm... this story was supposed to be a one-shot and it got stretched out more and more and tbh I'm not sure what to do with it and its just not fun anymore. I want to break bones. Not hearts.   
> So... :D I'll wrap up things next chapter. If you have any story ideas or fun things you'd like to see for the final part write it in comments below!


	9. Playing Judge and Jury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never have a Beta reader, I do minimal edits or I lose my mind, and I’m going through a rough time in real life. Welcome to my ~3k therapy session. Enjoy.   
> ~~~

Red should have known his life was getting too comfortable. Whenever something good was happening to him it would just be pulled away from him at the last minute. There was never anything good in his life for him to latch onto. Everything was just one big excuse to make him miserable. That's the way the underground worked and that's the way it would here. It always had been this way. 

That's why boss left. And it sure as hell wasn’t going to change just because Stretch was here. 

He stood aside, awkwardly watching the two of them as they hugged it out and calmed down from their tearful reunion. But Red shook like a leaf, feeling more and more like he should go. He didn’ have a home to begin with. Going back to the streets would be easy. Staying was the hard bit.

The only reason he was staying at all was because Stretch asked him. Red rubbed his arm pensively, not sure at all why he listened to that request. 

Did he like Stretch? … Yeah. But it's not like he couldn't just leave the guy in a heartbeat. At the end of the day, he was just a stranger and Red was an imposter walking in someone else's shoes. He didn’t belong here. He had no attachments here. So why stay? 

He didn’t know the answer himself. 

Stretch wipes away his tears and grabs his hand. Red is surprised at first. Shocked even. The clammy wet hands in his feels sticky and gross. But Stretch’s hands are so big it eclipses his own and grips him tightly, ensuring he can’t get away. 

“This is Red.” Stretch says again, introducing him to his lover again. 

His copy didn't look too happy with him being here. From the corner of his eyes, the comedian slips him dirty looks. Staring at the clothes Red was wearing. His. Eyeing the strange glow of magic that echoes his own... But different. Red is the monster that has been living with Stretch this whole time. The monster that appears in every single one of their wedding photos. And the imposter that has been taking his place among family and friends. Sans grimaces. Red gulps. 

“Cinnamon, made him take your place during the wedding.” Stretch rubs the back of his head. “... He didn’t tell me. But… I think it was smart of him to do. All our friends were gathered there… it would have been a disappointment to.. To...um. cancel.”

Stretch has a hard time assigning blame to his lover. Red growls in his throat at the weak-willed skeleton. “You abandoned him.” Red clenches his teeth, staring at his twin with his own sharp red pupils. Every bit of him twitched in anger at his copy. 

This was supposed to be the good version of him. The version that had a happy home and a loving brother. So why the fuck should he just be forgiven for running out like that?! “You left him without even an explanation.” Red bit his words harshly. “He’s been moping around the phone for days and you don't even have the decency to call. No one knows where you’ve been. Not even your own brother! You made them think you were dead. But really, you're a coward. You're worse than I am. You shouldn't have come back.” 

Sans’s beady eyelights stare daggers back. The comedian's smile fades away and he stuffs his hands in his pockets. He doesn't answer Red. “Was it that easy to replace me, Stretch?” He doesn't even look at him. “Anyone would suit ya?”

Stretch is stammering, unable to answer the hostility in the room. “I - well.. .hey! You… two shouldn't… um … talk to each other like that.. I … we have to talk.” 

“We are talking.” Sans huffs. “So what is he to you?” He glares at them. “... you’re still holding hands.” 

Red looks down at that. Sure enough, they are still holding hands. Stretch hasn’t let him go yet? And after that being pointed out he squeezes harder instead of dropping his hand. 

Stretch takes a deep breath, the two Sans in the room wait in anticipation for what he has to say. But even after he exhales he is at a loss for words, mouth hanging open and flopping around for a voice. 

Red lets go of his hand, siding with his clone for this one. “I want to know too.” He says. “What am I to you?” 

There is an invisible line in the living room now. Two Sanses against Papyrus. His brow furrows in frustration and his mouth moves but no sound comes out. At last, when he finds the words he chooses to look down at the carpet rather than at the two. 

“...Red… has been here with me. But...you left.” Stretch’s broken voice is barely a whisper. “... I told you… I wanted to have kids.. And you left. You left on our wedding.” He holds his shoulders. Phalanges digging into his sweater. “Sansy… I love you. I do. I just… I like Red too.” 

Red’s eyelights bloom wide. His expression blossoms with color as Stretch admits he likes him. Sans’s eye lights dim until they are hollow eyesockets staring at his love. Stretch admits he likes someone other than him. It's worse than a rejection. 

But that’s what he’s come back to. He should have expected this.  
Sans gulps heavily. “...I didn’t come to the wedding because… well, you know.” He looks away. “Everything is just going to be reset again. ...It doesn't matter.” 

“It does matter!” Stretch emphasizes. “I told you before, it won't be reset! And even if it does… we’ll still have our memories. We won't lose each other.” 

“Bullshit!” Sans stomps his foot. “I’m not even gone a month and it's like you’ve already reset and moved on with some other copy of me! Imagine having a kid! I’m still not okay with it! I can’t be.” He shakes in place. Hands knitting deep in his sweater pockets. “...What if we start a family… … kids… and then… one day they just… don't exist?” 

The air gets heavy in the room as Red listens to the two of them talk. 

He sighs a breath, wanting to be anywhere but here. But somehow Stretch was important to him. And the most important person to Stretch was Sans. He wanted them to make up. ...Even though he knew it would hurt him. 

Hell, he was a judge… maybe he should try to act like one for once. 

He leaves the two of them in the hall and goes to the living room. With a few oomphs, he shoves the sofas across from each other and has the coffee table in the middle. He goes to the kitchen and sets a fresh pot on the stove.

The two are still bickering by the time he comes back. 

He’s not in the mood to be tactful with the two. This isn't even his fight. But he was part of this mess now. He turns Stretch’s soul blue and flings him on over to the next room. He does the same with Sans. Before they even know what the heck just happened Red drops them. They bounce, confusedly on the sofas. 

“Don't do that!” Sans yells at him. And Stretch is holding his head, a bit dizzy from having his gravity shaken. It was strange for their own power to be turned against them. 

Red crosses his hands in front of his chest. “You two are fucked up!” he spews at them. “I thought you guys were supposed to be all happy and lush in your world an shit.. But you're no better than me! Resets and genocides… who the fuck cares! You have each other! Isn't that enough??”

“...” Stretch looks a bit confused. Probably still dizzy. Sans on the other hand is simmering in anger at the twin who has the audacity to talk to him like that. “You don't know anything about us!” He yells. 

“I do!” Red shouts back. “For the last month, I’ve been you!” 

He looks at Stretch, then at the Sans, a lump in his throat is growing. He’s not used to this kind of dispute. The last time he and his brother fought it ended in fists flying. He’s sure these two wouldn't sink to that level… but the anxiety still rose in him from the trigger of yelling voices filling the house. So he puts his foot down. 

“Rule 1. No yelling. You both will be quiet and listen when the other is talking! No interrupting. Rule 2. Only one of you talks at a time. Rule 3.-” 

“Why the heck do you get to make the rules?!” Sans scowls at him. “You shouldn't even be here!” 

That insult didn’t even hurt Red. He knew that already to be true. He shouldn't be here. But heck if he was going to stay for Stretch he was going to have to put up with this situation and make the best of it. 

“Your right.” Red nods. “But I’m here. So deal with it. While we’re at it, you start Sunshine. Tell him. … no. Tell us. Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why did you leave?” He grits his jaw closed, waving over to Sans to give him the floor. 

The two are quiet, needing answers. Perhaps it's because the soft vulnerable look in Stretch’s eyes that Sans settles down from his rage and begrudgingly answers. 

“I … went back underground.” His eyes meet Stretch. “My… underground.” He clarifies. Though it's pretty obvious. “I had all my shortcuts available… but I just needed a walk to clear my head. So … I did. I walked around for a long time. No one is down there anymore. It's all empty and shit. It's… depressing.” He sighs a breath. 

His pause couldn't be at a better time, as the tea kettle in the kitchen begins to whistle. Red stands for it. Hearing the gentle voice of Stretch talk back to him. Asking for more details asking why he was even there. Asking a dozen or more questions in a soft sympathetic voice that Sans could only shake his head too and apologize with meager half baked answers. When he comes back with tea for the three of them he hears the conversation again. 

“...I died so much there. Fighting… fighting Frisk… no… that thing. That thing was the only ending I knew for such a long time. Sure… there were some times we all got along, go to the surface, and had that glorious sunset on our bones… but … after that… the next day…? I would just wake up in bed again. Papyrus calling me lazybones for sleeping in. Him rushing around the kitchen in preparation of guard trials. … It was a fucking nightmare Stretch. I can’t just… I can’t just forget that. Every time I make a little progress i think-... fuck… it's just… going to be gone again. What’s there to look forward too anymore? “ 

“Me!” Stretch enunciates. He leans forward to grab Sans’s hand. “I’m your future. We can make a future together!” 

From over his cup, Red stares at the two of them. They don't even need him to play judge. Useless. 

He feels like both of them. Picking a side is difficult here. His underground also went through its fair share of resets. Red remembered thousands of times dieing… not just to the kid… or that demented twig… he remembered a couple of times Boss got too rough and accidentally smited him, apologizing while gripping his ashes. He remembered small fuck ups when he ran headfirst into traps or botched a teleport and bit the dust. He remembered times when Alphy’s experiments got heated and the scientist pressed him to go a little past his limits … and end up dying on the lab table. They were never good feelings to have. 

Each time he woke up screaming in agony… only for Boss to come slam open his door and tell him to shut up, it's 3am! Either with a sharp yell or a smack against his skull. Until… Boss started to remember too. Around the hundredth or so- reset… he started having this sense of Deja Vu. Which only irritated him worse, because he thought it was one of Sans’s pranks. Or that feeling of something wrong in his gut was an inkling of paranoia and stressed him out worse. Around the 300 mark, his memory was starting to catch up with the resets. Things got a little different. A little better. 

He’d slam open Sans’s door… remember he’d done this a gazillion times before… and change tactics. His voice became softer. “Another nightmare?” He’d wonder. And Sans would calm down and sit up, still sweaty and out of breath. He patted the bed for Boss to come near and explained for the hundredth time about resets. His brother’s sense of awareness was slow to them at first, but bit by bit the repeated lesson seemed more and more familiar to him. 

Around the 500 reset, Boss’s memory was solid. He preemptively came up to his bedroom with a glass of water. “Knife?”

“Frying Pan.” 

“Wanna watch Mettaton?” 

“...That sounds great.” 

Boss wouldn't even complain if he used his lap for a pillow. Sometimes he’d stroke his head until he fell back asleep. It was… nice. One small little reprieve in his shitty life. They got used to it. By the big 1000th anniversary, Boss had even developed a bit of a sense of humor. Fucked up as it was. He decided not to show up for work. And fuck around with a few residents. He brought up the great idea of slaughtering a few of them. And Red, fuck, he enjoyed every second. Nothing was more cathartic than watching his neighbors that had killed him loads of times before, scramble for their very lives. 

But… it wasn’t much fun to the human. A whole genocide run filled with… nothing but two assholes… got boring. … and then the resets stopped. 

Two fucked up monsters got to the surface. And stayed on the surface. They didn’t deserve it. They didn’t plan to be the ones up here, but them and a handful of low-level monsters were all that remained of their underground. ....They didn’t deserve this happy ending. 

Red was happy. Ecstatic even, to finally break free from the loop. But Boss…. Boss couldn't handle it. He’d killed off his best friends in the guard. His king. His colleagues. … And this time… they weren't coming back. 

Red stared at Sans. 

Of course, the guy felt regret in his bones. Of course, the guy didn’t want to move on and start a family. After so many deaths and resets… how does someone even move on? How does he know it won't just be undone? How does he know… what decisions are permanent and what isn't? It's not fair. 

Red stared at Stretch. 

The guy was too optimistic. Blindingly optimistic. But… since his world may have been better, maybe he had a reason not to be worried about the future. Heck, the human was at their wedding, uniting them as a priest. … Maybe he was on good terms with the little shit. He didn’t have that ebbing feeling of depression in his bones. His brother was an excitable, happy go lucky, type that could chat away the worst of days. Maybe Stretch had it too easy… 

Then again. Red can see that darkness that lingers in his eyes. It hasn’t all been sugar canes and lollipops for this guy either. He drinks. He smokes. He’s heard the guy tussle in his sleep. 

… why were they still fighting? They were both right. 

Red feels the need to speak up. “...What if? … I can guarantee their won't be another reset?” He looks at the floor, not risking too look up at either of them. The stunned silence meets him. “When… Boss and I…” his voice shakes a little. He hasn't told anyone about their dark deeds and he didn’t plan to now. 

Least of all in front of the other Sans. Maybe he might share with Stretch… later… but he’d already made peace with his demons. He didn’t need therapy from the guy. 

“Boss and I became strong… In our underground.” he doesn't need to say why. “...and because of that… we gained an ability. A… way to um… control resets. But… we didn’t have a save point we could go back too. So … when we opened the door to the surface…. Things…. Kinda became permanent for us.” 

Red clears his throat, that painful swelling in his jaw was threatening to choke him. “Frisk… Chara… Flowey, Whatever you want to call them… they don't control the resets anymore. Not on the surface at least. They aren’t the strongest.” 

When he looks back up at the two he’s in for a shock. Their eyes are aglow with magic. Orange on one side. Blue on the other. The thick coalescence in the room peers at him like an enemy. He can feel a check in his soul as they scour his existence. Eyes on him, they read his extraordinary amount of lv and possibly whatever was on his mind. He tries to make himself a blank slate in their eyes so they wouldn't know about the murders he’s committed- oh fuck, he shouldn't have thought that. He can see their expressions twisting in horror. 

“In my defense.” Red gulps. “A lot of those guys had killed us previous resets around. ...It was karma. They got what was coming to them.” That didn’t sound like a decent reason at all. 

Stretch dismisses his eyelight and his magic, long before Sans does. He is uneasy about the high level but … he knows Red. He knows he’s a good guy. 

“...I trust you.” He says with a half-smile, trying to force it on his face. “...So… what did you mean? About the resets. You… can control them?” 

“....well… no.” Red shrugs. “But when Boss and I are together we can.” 

Sans clicks his teeth together. “So… whose this boss?” Stretch nods his head, wondering the same thing. “Where is he now?” 

… Red doesn't know how to answer that. But he goes to the landline phone and plays back a song he hasn't heard in a very long time. Humming the numbers to bonetrousle as he dials up his Boss.


	10. Red's Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ^o^)/ hello lovelies!   
> Red wedding was really a one-shot... and I didn't plan to work on it past chapter 1. Because of all the wonderful comments I've been stretching this out more and more... but I really had no idea what to do for an ending. I'm not a really fluffy writer but i hope that this is a good ending for you peeps who enjoy this. I am glad to be done with this story and I will not be adding anymore >//

Edge was in  _ love _ .    
  


He didn't expect to fall for such a lesser monster. Someone so tiny and pathetic shouldn't be anywhere near the Terribly Amazing Papyrus!… and  _ yet…  _ he was captivated by the small creature. 

It was certainly strange. He thought someone with his level of violence would be attracted to another strong monster. Some special someone who could keep up with his skill and challenge him to a friendly spar… but instead he was yet again, protecting another Sans. 

He patted the blue sobbing mess on the top of his head. “There. There.” He says the words robotically. It was a mystery how normal monsters reciprocated actions during times of extreme emotional distress. Crying was one of the bigger problems he’d faced on the surface. 

Edge always self-isolated, but this cutie ran to him with tears flowing down his face and Edge felt something bubbling inside him like a need to  _ touch  _ the other. Nothing sexual, just a friendly wrap around the shoulders and a tap on his head. He wanted a hug and didn’t really understand why until he had Blueberry in his arms hugging him back tightly. 

It was warm. 

He’d found out later the smallest of Sans was crying because his big brother got married. Not that it mattered to Edge, but he wondered why this feeble creature cried in his arms instead of one of his friends. They were complete strangers. Though Edge was surely going to change that. He couldn't let this delectable creature get away from him. 

He craftily took the tiny being to his apartment, made him tea, listened to his stories, and within a week they were dating. The little ball of energy came to his home often to chat and watch tv. They both enjoyed puzzles and had a striking fondness for cooking.

Edge felt a camaraderie he hadn’t felt with anyone besides his brother. Maybe the fact that this was also a Sans made it easier to put down his guard, but he felt… at home with the other monster. He felt he could put down his guard and snuggle on the sofa with the small thing. And Berry was very much a hugger. He would raise his arms high every time he wanted his overly tall boyfriend to bend and give him a little eskimo kiss. Edge didn’t really understand at first, since they had no noses, but he’d humor the others request, as it was an excuse really to bump teeth and explore a french kiss instead. 

The way that Berry had been lately, filled with energy and buzzing around with new stories, made Fell’s heart soar with joy. He hadn't known monsters could be so friendly. And being with the smaller sans made him long for a home he’d never known. He missed his brother. He wished they hadn’t split up. He’d wish he’d never lied to him and sent him away. But the time for wishing was gone and he couldn't contact Sans no matter what he tried. 

Perhaps it was simply time to move on. A year ago he may have thought differently, but he knew his older brother to be someone responsible and capable. He had to trust in him. 

And then he got a fateful phone call from an unknown number. 

Edge always kept an eye out for those. Answering eagerly to see if it was his brother or another goddamn telemarketer. ...This time he was pleasantly surprised to hear his brother's voice on the other end. 

“I need your magic.” Red begs. “  _ Please _ .” 

And Edge feels a lump in the back of his throat. A year gone and this is how his brother asked him for a favor? Not even a hello, how are you doing? Well… it's not as if they were ever okay with casual pleasantries. They were the type to get straight to the point. 

He looks at Berry with a long stare, covering half the phone with his palm. The mischief maker was standing on his tippy toes, stirring a large pot in the kitchen with a happy hum. Boss uncups the phone with a sigh. “Where do you need me?” 

~~~

After a very short phone call, Red secures a time and place his bro can meet him. He sighs with a deep breath when he hangs up the phone and is met with two sets of eyes peering at him. 

Stretch and Ketchup were extremely curious about the conversation. The fresh knowledge that Red and this brother called boss, could actually control the timeline was a bit haunting. The two had thought Frisk and Flowey were the only ones who could manipulate resets. 

They felt chills run up their spine at the implications that Red could be an enemy to them. Who knows how long the resets had happened? Months? Years? Decades? Living the same days over and over again in the underground was a tortuous experience. Sans, Stretch, and Red, have their own horrors they kept locked deep inside them. So hearing that the source of their torment was gifted to Red… made the two skeletons uneasy.

“Red?” Stretch pulls his hand. He overheard the phone call, but it still didn’t answer much. “Is everything okay?” He could see the cracks and chips in Red’s bones. Something he once thought of as beautiful flaws, now took on new meaning. He’d heard about Red’s underground and the way that he and Boss had to survive. But he didn’t know the two could reset. 

There were still plenty of secrets between them. It tore him up inside that Red wasn’t telling him the full story. He cared about Red too, dammit. And the monster before him was… looking sad for some reason. He had seen that expression on a Sans’s face far too many times to mistake it. 

He nods. “My brother agreed. He’s going to be meeting me tomorrow.” He says with a crooked smile. Looking at the two here, the real Sans and Stretch, he felt even more like an outsider. It made his gut clench. He turns his eyes to Ketchup. “Hey. If… I can promise there won't be any more resets...ever. - If I can prove to you that Boss and I control the timeline here, will you and Stretch be okay together? You wont run away again?”

Ketchup nods. “I’ve always been the type to run away from things. Putting them off for another day.” He taps his finger tips together. Pensively he looks over at Stretch. “I love- us. … but Stretch…. I don't want to lose this. I don't want to start something I know is going to end.” He stammers. “I- … feel unsure.” 

Stretch sucks in a breath. “I know.” 

Red doesn't really understand what is communicated between the two. It seems they are saying more with their eyes and past conversations he’s never heard. It's another faint reminder that he has nothing to do with the two. Which makes his resolution even stronger. 

_ He’ll reset everything, so they can start over.  _

Red had just the perfect date in mind too. He planned to go back to that wedding day. It would help unite the two… and undo a stupid mistake from so long ago. It would be better with him out of the picture. 

He doesn't tell them what he is planning. And he knows it's a stab in the back to promise no more resets for the two… but go ahead with his plan to reset anyway. The truth was, he and Boss could save at any point they wished. But short of dying, to fully load one of those saves, he and boss had to get together and force a load. His meeting with his brother was an excuse to do just that. 

~~~   
  


The two meet up later and Red explains about their alternates Stretch and Ketchup, who are terrified of starting a family because of resets. Boss idly listens, not saying a word. Red talks about how he’s fallen for the guy… but that he was a replacement for someone else the whole time. He feels a lot of guilt and the words, start over, come up again and again. Boss should have known. 

After killing their friends and neighbors, they had inherited a strong will to control the resets. It had taken power away from the human. And without knowing that, they had climbed their way out of Mount Ebott, freeing monsters permanently. It made their awful deeds permanent as well. Both brothers controlled the timeline. But they could only control it when they were together. They’d split their magic that way. 

A year ago, Boss had parted with Red because of this. He said if they stayed together, they would only hurt each other. With their high level, it made them a threat, even to each other. Or at least, that's what boss thought at the time. 

So the brothers split up. 

Boss found his way into a cake making industry, and catered special events. It was humbling to put down the sword and pick up a spoon. It made him feel whole, and helped him to try to move on from his past murders. Recently, he’d been lucky enough to finally meet someone whom he could put his past aside and move forward with. 

Red, on the other hand, was obsessed with going back. Even if they didn’t have a save point in the underground, he hated himself for what they did. He wallowed in his own misery and guilt. … It affected him in all aspects of life. He found contentment in drinking his worries away, passing out in garbage bins. He didn’t feel he deserved much. 

When Red talks with such passion about Stretch and Ketchup, it's hard for Boss to say no. He hasn't seen his brother this fired up since the time the two of them killed off that flower. Of course he agrees. 

Red had promised Stretch and Ketchup there wouldn't be anymore resets. He hated to go back on his word. But there was something he had to go back and do. He had save points all over the place when things got too dangerous. That day when cinnamon offered him a job, Red had thought it to be highly suspicious and made a save point there as well. 

Boss and him grab hands, sharing their magic freely until a menu pops up that only they can see. The glowing golden sign shows them their past saves and Red selects one with care. 

“I’ve met someone.” Boss says suddenly. It shocks Red, because he almost never talks about himself. He didn’t expect Boss to have any protests at all about forcing a reset. “I’d like you to meet them.” He says quietly. 

Red listens closely for something more but that seems to be all the info his brother was going to offer. He tuts his teeth together. Boss had never been real chatty. “You do know, that if we reset, they wont remember you?” Red hums. “And… well, you might not remember them either.” He muses it outloud. 

It had taken several hundred resets for Boss to start to remember the events underground. Though both their magic controlled the timeline now, he didn’t know how it might affect Paps. 

“That’s why I’m telling you. Just in case.” 

Boss pulls out his wallet, showing photos of him and Blueberry. Red makes a chuckle in his throat at the ridiculous pictures. Blueberry is smiling in all of them, while Boss looks pissed with his arms crossed in every photo. “He’s small. And annoying.” He says while gritting his teeth. “I don't want to forget him.”

Red smirks. “I didn’t know you fall for this type. Heh. Okay, I know this guy.” He ogled the photos a bit longer. “...Maybe you should smile next time around.” 

~~~

With their combined magic they loaded a save. The timeline booped back to that date. Red was in the trash feeling cold and annoyed again. He settled in among the trash. He belonged here. And with a content sigh, he stared up at the clouds. 

“this …. Is ok.” He sighs. It's just then that Cinnamon blocks out his vision. Oh right he saved here because that guy was super suspicious. 

He offers him a job for 200g and Red refuses. “Sans will be back.” He sighs. “Maybe he’ll do right this time.” A confused Cinnamon doesn't have time for this right now. He grabs the monster by his ulna and begins to pull him but a phonecall stops them from getting too far. Red slumps in the grip. “See?” he wilts. “I knew he’d come back with a do- over.” 

Cinnamon is unconvinced. Even though Red hears Ketchup on the other end of the phone, cinnamon sill is panicked. He shakes his head. Still dragging Red with him. 

**_Oh no..._ ** Red’s eyelights hollow out.  **_Did Sans ditch again!?_ **

Things move fast from that point on. Papyrus gleefully grabs him by the ulna- roughly pulling him from the trash and parades him out into the public street. They run quickly and this time Red has the vague sense of where they were going to keep up. He can see the church just beyond the hill. But he knows Papyrus wont take him that way. Instead Cinnamon pulls him over a fence and they enter from the back door. 

HIs firm grip on his ulna ensures Red can’t even escape if he wanted too. Red remembers this part, he was following Papyrus from the back last time. The guy dressed in all black, scared him the first time around. But he knows this butterball wont hurt him. Well actually… he was going to try and bathe him again wasnt he… Red shivered in place. 

“I can bathe myself!!!” He announces loudly before Cinnamon lobbs him into a room. But it's not the bathroom this time around. It's the brides dressing room. Red is a bit confused, until he sees, Sans crawling back in through the window. 

_ … why didn’t the guy just teleport?  _

“SANS!” Papyrus leaps up to help his brother out the window and hug him. “I thought you were leaving, I didn’t know what to do! Luckily I ran into your double outside and -then I got your phone call and-” 

“Heh.. thanks bro.” Sans chuckled deeply. “... um can you leave us alone for a minute? I wanna talk to him.” 

Cinnamon casts a wary gaze at the monster. Worried about leaving his brother alone for too long. But it seems he cant speak against his older brother and leaves them. When the door closes Red and him can finally chat. 

“You know, you should really tell your brother about what goes on in that head of yours.” Red brushes off his jacket. “He barely knows anything about you. Does he even know about resets?”

“No.” Ketchup scowls. “... And why are we back here! I thought you said there wouldn't be any more resets!” 

“I-” Red cant even defend himself before there is a knock at the door and Stretch swings in, not even a moment later without waiting for anyone to answer. 

“Sans!” he shouts. And his eyes settle on the two monsters in the dressing room. “Red! Thank the stars!” He pulls them both into a hug. “What the heck? Red…. did you do this?”

“Yes.” Red admits, though he feels bad about the lies. “... There won't be anymore resets.” He assures them. “ But… I wanted to give you guys this. … A chance to … ya know?  _ Fix  _ this.” 

Sans and Ketchup share a glance. They have been given a second chance to have the wedding they always dreamed of. Instead of running away, Sans is here and Stretch has the opportunity to make things right between them again. Even though their memories haven't changed, they have a chance to do this the right way. Together.

They seem to understand that. 

Despite the complete betrayal, Stretch and Ketchup aren’t angry. The approach him with hesitance but overall they forgive him. Just outside the hall was their friends and family and now they had a chance to make their wedding right. They hug Red, thanking him for this gift. Red assures them their wont be another reset, and Ketchup almost believes it. 

But one thing is wrong. Stretch whispers to Ketchup privately and the two stare at him with beady mischievous eyes. Red feels a little nervous when they stare at him like that. The next thing he knows he is playing dress up among them and fit into a snug white summer dress with flowers. It's not as nice as Ketchups wedding dress, but it's a quick solution for what the two plan. 

Red shrugs. Sure he could be a bridesman. He doesn't exactly smell the best, but Stretch and Ketch were important enough to him he would reset the last month of his life. It was worth it to cater to their whims… so he plays along as they drag him places. Then his stomach growls and he remembers, the reset used a lot of his magic, and jumped him back to a time when he hadn't eaten in a while. 

He breaks away from them to go to the kitchen. It should be fine. They have a lot to get ready, and Red knew he had a bit of time before the wedding started. Down the hall, in the kitchen, staff worked endlessly for last minute preparations. Chefs were working on the final frosting of cakes and making hodourbes for the guests. Fell was down here. 

Red catches his eyes and smiles. But his brother gives him a strange look. “Sans?” Then his eyes seems to glimmer with something more. Like a memory. Red waits for the explosive headache to spark through his thick skull before he wraps his bro in a hug. “Yep, it's me boss.” Fell gets down to a knee and wraps his brother up in both arms. “Why are you here?” He hums. “... I thought?” 

“The wedding I was trying to save, was the one you were catering.” Red hums. “This is where you met blueberry.” 

“Blue..?” Fell strokes his chin. “... that seems… familiar.” His bone brows furrow as he concentrates on the name. As if he was trying to recall a dream he just woke up from. The information was there, but not making sense really. “...Did things work out? I don't want to keep doing these resets.” 

“Last one” Red smirks. “Promise.” 

His stomach growls again and his brother rolls his eyes. “Always hungry. I’ll fix you up a meal. Sit over there.” He hums. Red takes up a seat at the edge of the kitchen islands and watches as his big bro directs other chefs and takes lead on projects, multitasking while throwing together some pastries in the oven and flipping a pan. 

He really found his place here, and Red hummed gleefully as he watched his brother work. He wanted to find a place he could be happy too. Rather than drinking himself blackout drunk and passing out in alleys. Damn… he was going to miss Stretch. The days he spent with him as an imposter were bitter sweet. 

Well… reuniting with boss again was a big step. They haven't talked in so long. He was glad to meet with his bro again. And this time, they wouldn't go separate ways. Boss slapped together a pasta meal and plated it infront of him. Red dug into it happily. Realizing just now that the sugary confections he loved earlier were made by his bro. Of course it was. No one but Boss could make his tastebuds soar. 

On cue, Blueberry ran into the kitchen in tears. He did so to escape the crowd outside and accidentally bumped into Edge. The two hit it off immediately. Red watched their conversation unfold as Blueberry rubbed away at his eyes and Fell fell in love with him all over again. He didn’t listen close to their conversation, but from the side eyes that Fell sent him he could tell that things were back on track for the two. 

Everyone was happy and falling in love. That was nice. Red dug into his meal, it tasted a bit saltier than before. And he realizes he’s crying too. Damn. He wipes his tears away into his arm and smiles a bit. Forced. This was okay. A good ending for everyone. 

He meets up with Stretch and Ketchup later, clapping in awe and excitement as he views Ketchup in the dress that was meant for him. The beautiful gown hugged him better than it could have on Red. He doesn't realize that the two skeletons are gleeful about the reset and have made their own plans to change the outcome this time. They pull Red into their wedding too. It's a surprise to their friends and family but Stretch is adamant about bringing the skeleton with them. 

Ketchup stands under an archway, Stretch strides up next to them. And Red holds flowers off in the sidelines, trying his best not to be noticeable, until Stretch pulls him onto the scaffolding with them and marries them both. 

Red is absolutely confused and horrified. 

As a friend, he’d gladly stand on the sidelines and let these two be happy but- in front of all these strangers, Stretch had taken his hand and guided him on stage beside Ketchup. He isn’t even dressed like a bride, but Stretch is saying “i do” and Ketchups is saying “i do” and they look at Red, expectant of him to be saying something too. “...i…???” Ketchup grabs his left hand and Stretch grabs his right hand and Red is staring out at an ocean of familiar enemies right behind them. “Do??” He looks over at frisk, marrying them off and at his brother and Blueberry who have snuck into the back row and look on with tears in their eyes. 

And Red realizes  _ oh fuck- he messed up again didn’t he?  _

But then Stretch bends down to kiss him and Ketchup nuzzles him too and for once in his life… red feels like maybe this is where he belongs. This was his home. It takes him a while to catch on, but this was the second time he’d been an intruder in this wedding. He’s familiar with most of the beats but things are slightly different. 

Boss isn’t hidden in the kitchen and Sans is here to make his speeches and guide him to meet his family. He actually puts names to this faceless mask of people and this time he doesn't have to pretend not to talk and nod with murmured sounds. He is himself and their family … actually accepts him. Without hesitance. It feels… strange. 

When the bouquet is thrown to the crowd, Boss catches it. And nuzzles Blueberry in his arms as the two immediately hook up. 

Red’s wedding was wonderful and they all live happily ever after. The end. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies! ♫-(^w^) I write and do comics too you can find me here:  
>  [My NSFW Twitter (18+only)](https://twitter.com/JellyFicsnFucks) and [ My Pillowfort♥ ](https://www.pillowfort.social/Jellyficsnfucks)


End file.
